Sheba
History (Submitted by Oracle) Disclaimer I have yet to find any real hard data on Sheba's life prior to 2012. Information pertaining to those dates is based on theories and Sheba's own fragmented recollection. ????: 2000 - 2012 Sheba believes she was from a small rural village in a remote part of Argentina. She does not remember her name or much about her parents. Sheba is fairly certain she lived on or near a farm. ????: 2012 As a twelve year old child, Sheba went exploring into a cave or perhaps ruins with friends. She doesn't recall why they were there but does seem confident that they were not supposed to be there. Sheba recalls that she became lost from her friends, wandering off by herself after she felt a strange pull in a direction of a soft distant glow. She followed the sensation until it led her to a ritual being led by a woman in a strange mask. Sheba watched in awe as the ritual was performed until the end when suddenly the masked woman brutally killed one of the participants. Sheba let out a scream and ran into the night. Unable to catch Sheba, the witch issued a curse, causing Sheba to transform into a werecougar. ????: 2012 - 2016 Sheba lost all of her human emotion and memories for many years as a result of her curse. She lived in the forests and jungles of South America, wandering without intent except to seek shelter, water, and food. On occasion, she would venture into human towns, cities, or even personal lodgings but would always flee if spotted by humans. She survived this way for four years. Sheba: 2016 - Present After being sighted a number of times in close succession, Sheba chose to venture deeper into the wilderness, much further from civilization than she had been before. Drawn by magical power, Sheba's instincts brought her to some ruins which she made her home for a few months and guarding its relic out of some territorial instinct. This is how she met Savant Garde. Kenesha and Mabel came to the ruins intent on plundering its relic. In turn, Sheba assaulted the treasure hunters. Mabel shot Sheba off Kenesha. As Kenesha went to finish off the guardian, Mabel blocked her aim, having realized she was a girl. Mabel named her Sheba after a cat she had once had and took her in, first as a curious pet but then once Sheba began to speak and remember some of her past, Mabel took to treating her more as a surrogate daughter and an apprentice. Sheba is now an integral part of Savant Garde.Network Files: Sheba Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Proxy) Kitty! (=^･ｪ･^=) * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) In 1927, a "Wampus Cat" preyed on livestock. I suspect this was also an ailuranthrope. I have a hair sample from this Wampus. If I had a sample of Sheba's DNA, I could solve this. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) If her eyes ever turn yellow, like the ailuranthropes of Moonscar Island, please notify me at dinklestein@mysteryinc.net. Threat Assessment Resources * Ailuranthrope Physiology ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Bite (Magic) ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Stealth ** Enhanced Strength ** Regenerative Healing ** Retractable Claws (Magic) ** Telepathic Reception ** Telepathic Tracking Weaknesses * Amnesia * Emotional Outbursts * Lunar Phases * Silver Trivia and Notes Notes * Moonscar Island is a nod to the Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island animated movie. Links and References * Appearances of Sheba * Character Gallery: Sheba Category:Characters Category:Savant Garde Members Category:WildCATs Members Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Opalite Category:Adventurers Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Claws Category:Vulnerability to Silver Category:Fur Category:Tail Category:27th Reality